


I Watch It All From A Far (heaven help me)

by lizards



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: College AU, Jealous!Raphael, M/M, also theres a softcore malec and saphael double date in here, anyways more tags, everyone is human AU, look ive never been to a college before for the dorms are probably unrealistic, sorry okay geeze loueeze, ya anyways come read this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 16:06:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8585005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizards/pseuds/lizards
Summary: Clary took a sip from her coffee before putting it back down, her face slipping from confused to serious. “Simon. Are you serious? You didn’t know?”  Simon sputtered, his fancy pastry that cost him a pretty penny of 5.78$ flying everywhere from his mouth. Of course, the one time he decides to spend money it gets wasted. “Clary. Oh my god. Clary, I’m dating Raphael."Based Off This Prompt:Saphael, College roommates AU who find that they have been totally boyfriends for months and hadn´t even realized. Brownie points for cuddling!





	

**Author's Note:**

> s/o to tumblr user nymphettecho and raphaelsantiago for helping me with my spanish yall are real life angels from heaven above <3

“Holy _shit,_ ” Simon open mouth gaped at Clary, sitting across from him at the small hipster coffee shop raising both her eyebrows. “Holy, shit.” 

Clary took a sip from her coffee before putting it back down, her face slipping from confused to serious. “Simon. Are you serious? You didn’t know?” 

Simon sputtered, his fancy pastry that cost him a pretty penny of 5.78$ flying everywhere from his mouth. Of _course_ , the one time he decides to spend money it gets wasted. “Clary. Oh my god. Clary, I’m dating Raphael.” 

**THREE DAYS BEFORE THE COFFEE HOUSE EPIPHANY**

Simon groaned as he opened his dorm room, sighing deeply for added effect. He threw his bag on the ground, stumbling forwards and face planting on the first bed he saw. “ _Raphael,_ ” He whined from his face firmly planted inside his pillow. The place in the bed next to Simon squirmed before he was swiftly pushed off the bed and on to the ground with a solid sounding _thump._

From his position on the ground, Simon let out another high pitched whining noise and curled up in a ball. “Raphael, I’m _tired,_ and I have class in an hour.” 

Vaguely spanish grumbling emanated from the bed. It was firmly insulting in tone. “Dios mios, Simon,” Raphael peaked up from under his bed sheets, his black hair going every direction and a scowl set on his pretty face. “Go to bed.” 

“I _caaaaan’t._ ” This time Simon searched deep down inside of himself and made a sound like he had been shot. He peaked up, and seen a look purely murderous flash in Raphael's eyes. “I’m _hungry._ ” 

The sheets from Raphael's bed flew up along with a slew of curses. He stormed to their claustrophobic kitchen, continuing with his glares in Simon's direction, and pulled out a cup of ramen before sticking it into the microwave. “There.” He said, and Simon was truly impressed how Raphael could manage not to sound annoyed, but to somehow completely become the emotion annoyance. “Are you happy now? Will you shut up?” 

“...Well, I don’t have my food yet.”

The microwave beeped and Raphael rolled his eyes; practically making them do a 360 in his head. Simon watched in wonder as Raphael prepared his ramen in angry, harsh movements. He truthfully didn’t believe it was possible to make microwave noodles for someone in a rude way, but here he is, being proved wrong. Simon looked at Raphael's bed, then over at his bed which was clear on this other side of the room. Simons muscles ached in protest to the walk over so instead just stood and plopped back down in Raphael's bed, letting out a loud sigh in relief. He curled on his side, pressing his face into the red sheets that smelled like a mix between Raphaels cologne and his body wash. Simon closed his burning eyes without bothering to take his glasses off, exhaustion hitting him full force. 

Simon decided there really wasn’t anything good about going to college about ten minutes after he got there. He wasn’t gonna have time to play music and sleep between classes, he had a double shift at his job as a waiter to keep up with the price of living, and his version of a luxury meal was Papa Johns _with_ breadsticks. He didn’t even really wanna go, but his mom wanted him to be an accountant and this school was achingly close to Clary's art school. So, Simon said, why the hell _not,_ might as well get a degree if his mom wanted to pay for it anyways. Never mind the ever-present sense of dread since he walked through the front doors. 

Then, something magical happened. Okay. Maybe not _Disney_ magical, but magical nonetheless. 

Raphael Santiago was Simon's roommate. He was grumpy, mean, uncaring, and all around kind’ve a dick, but Simon truly doesn’t think he would have been able to deal with all of the changes of college life without him. Because yeah, he’s a jerk, but he’s a jerk who would angrily make Simon a cup of Ramen and then crawl into bed next to him, gently waking Simon up from falling asleep and hand him the food and a drink. Simon made an appreciative noise and sat up a little bit, shoving food in his mouth like he hadn’t ate in weeks. 

“You’re disgusting.” Raphael says, but says it with a undertone of fondness. That's all Simon really needs. 

Simon leaned his head on Raphael's shoulder as he ate, sighing deeply in satisfaction. “Thank you.” 

“Yeah.” Raphael leaned his head on Simons. “Just be quiet so I can sleep.” 

They both slept through their classes.

**TWO DAYS BEFORE THE COFFEE HOUSE EPIPHANY**

Raphael turned around in the bumping club, grabbing Simon's hand and leading him through the crowd. The flashing lights made Simons head ache and the constant spill of alcohol on his clothes made him already just want to go home. So, Simon _liked_ to party, he _liked_ going out with his friends, and he _liked_ being with Raphael, but he just didn’t like this club. It was most known for three murders that happened within a month of each other and some dude finding a hairball in his drink. Both was equally horrifying in Simon's book. Plus, Simon was still exhausted and recovering from burying his entire face in a book and hoping not to smother. 

But, _whatever_. Raphael wanted to introduce Simon to some of his friends, so. Its not like Simon could just be like ‘Nah, dude that goes everywhere with me, deals with my friends and I regularly use as a social crutch, I won’t go meet your probably way cooler than me friends.’ No. Simon had to take one for the team and go party. Great. Wohoo. He was so excited. Except; no, he wasn't. He was the opposite of that. 

“Come _on_.” Raphael says with far too much sass in his tone for Simons liking. Granted; he was sorta _dragging_ a very tired, very unwilling Simon behind him, but still. Give a boy a break. 

Simon made a very attractive face back at Raphael. “Bluh bluh bluh, I’m Raphael.” He says as his genius response. 

Raphaels friends was tucked away in a back table, talking to each other and laughing. Simon had to resist the urge to turn around and leave. They were, of _course_ , insanely, intimidatingly, beautiful. There was a shorter asian dude with lanky limbs and every time he moved sorta looked like he was dancing with glittery eyeshadow and dark painted nails. Tucked into his side was a too-tall dark haired guy with a constant blue steele and eyes that looked like the ocean. They both took their time sizing him up when Simon walked up in tow by Raphael, who seems to instantly relax upon seeing them. 

“Hey! Raph!” The one with the prettiest eye makeup Simon had ever seen says. “That must be Simon. I’m Magnus and this is my boyfriend, Alec." 

“Hi,” Simon says sheepishly, trying desperately to get his voice loud enough over the music. “Uh, Raphael told me there would be more. People. I mean, not that you guys aren’t great, well, I don’t know you but you seem really cool, but I just was prepared to be way more awkward than this. Not that I’m awkward! Or that, you guys make me awkward, that's not what I’m-” 

“Does he always talk like that?” Alec cuts Simon off with a frown, thick eyebrows knitting together. 

Magnus visibly elbowed Alec harshly in the ribs. “We did have more people. They all flaked out, though, cause they was scared it’d turn into a double-” 

Raphael kicked Magnus under the table. Magnus winced, frowned at Raphael, and rolled his eyes. “They had other plans.” 

Slipping into conversation with Magnus was surprisingly easy. He laughed at Simons stupid jokes, made faces at Alecs sour comments and annoyed Raphael. It was actually kinda _nice,_ drinking and sitting next to Raphael, feeling the warm arm draped around the back of his chair. Simon found himself watching Raphael more than he’d usually like to admit. His too-white slightly pointed teeth caught Simon's view every time he smiled or laughed in a suffocatingly intoxicating way. 

Simon stood from the table, a small smile lilting on his lips. “I’m gonna go get some more drinks!” 

“You do that.” Alec leaned in to Magnus. “Get me one.” 

Raphael stood too. “Ill walk with yo-” 

“No.” Simon smiled again because he really can’t help it. Raphael was just _cute,_ with his hair and eyes and fancy black jacket with red print. Red looked nice on him, Simon decides. “I’ll get you a drink.” 

Simon had greatly overestimated his skills of carrying more than one drink while drunk through a really big crowd. He stumbled, bumped into people, and spilled one down the front of his shirt and came close to falling on his ass nore than once. 

“Need some help?” Someone leaned in and spoke into Simons ear as he passed. Tall dude, short brown hair, nice white smile and really pretty green eyes. 

Simon smiled. “Yeah, I mean. If you don't mind. I’m really freaking drunk and walking in a club with drinks is hard.” 

The dude laughed, took some of the drinks from Simon and grabbed his hand to help walk through the crowd. Simon lead him straight to his table and smiled at his friends when they put the drinks down. Raphael's smile melted on sight of him, Magnus’s eyebrows shot into his hairline, and Alec gave him a dead stare. “Oh. Uhm.” Simon turned to the guy with his smile still in place. “Thanks for the help, uh-” 

“Peter.” The guy-Peter- said as he leaned in to Simon. “Do you want to dance?” 

Simon felt his face turn beat red and start pulsing. “Oh! Um. I-I-um, I mean, I’m sorta, um, you know, here with, um, oh geeze-” 

“No.” Raphael stood from his seat abruptly. From the corner of his eye Simon saw Magnus shoot Alec a warning look. “No, we're leaving.” 

Peters face twisted angrily. “I asked _him,_ not you.” 

“Hey, no, listen.” Simon put his hands up like he was surrendering. “Its cool, okay? We were just gonna go. I’m too drunk. So, uh. Its cool. Maybe next time.” 

Raphael stood, grabbed Simon's hand, and scowled. “Wouldn’t count on it.” He tugged Simon's hand and exited without saying goodbye to Alec or Raphael. Simon tried to throw a wave behind his head but he's pretty sure it got lost somewhere in the wave of hands reaching upwards to dance. 

The cold fall air hit Simon when they stumbled out of the bar and just how fucked up what just happened was hit him. “Hey.” He said quietly, mainly to himself. He planted his feet on the ground stubbornly and tugged his arm out of Raphaels hand. “Hey, man, that was, like, not cool. I mean; its just. What was that even about or whatever? That dude was nice.” 

Raphael scoffed. “Nice,” He said it in a way that sounded like an insult. “Nice. He wasn’t nice, Simon. He was-He was _un pendejo._ You could smell the body spray oozing from him, _me da asco._ ” 

“First of all, don’t pull that spanish shit with me. You _know_ I can only get it if you talk really slow. Second of all, that wasn’t your choice to make.” Simon took a step forward but it felt more like a stumble. A cool breeze floated through the air, flopping his hair from one side of his head to the other. He ran his fingers through it in a short, annoyed movement. “Its just. You know. I know im not exactly, you know, like, Ryan Reynolds or whatever. It’s not that often that I get hit on. I’m not saying the dude was a _winner_ or whatever, but y’know. It’s not up to you who hits on me, okay? That sucks.” 

“Dios Mio, Simon, get over it. People flirt with you _all the damn time._ Everywhere we go people just _look_ at you, they _smile_ at you _como si fueras el suyo_ and its _annoying._ You deserve better than that [idiot]-” 

“Why do _you_ get to decide whos best for me?” Simon asked. Raphaels face blanked over, his jaw clenched, his arms crossed. “Its-Its not your damn _buisness._ ” 

Raphael was quiet for a minute; his eyes boring into Simons. “Okay.” He said simply. He turned to the street, put his hand out,and called out a cab that promptly pulled over for them. “Okay, Simon. Fine. You’re right. Let's go home. 

The cab back was tense and quiet. Simpn spent the whole time thinking about the betrayed look in Raphaels eyes when he said _not your damn buisness._

**THE DAY BEFORE THE COFFEE HOUSE EPIPHANY.**

Simon woke up with a pounding headache. He rolled over with a groan, blindly reaching out on the counter for his glasses and slamming them messily on his face when he found them. He looked at the clock on the wall which stated it was well past noon. He groaned and slid out of bed, scratching his stomach as he padded to the small claustrophobic kitchen to make coffee only to find the coffee pot was already filled with hot liquid ready to go. 

Huh. Weird. Raphael doesn't drink coffee. As the name rolled through his mind so did the memories from last night and annoyance surged back into his body at top speed. He poured his coffee with short, annoyed movements and drank the first cup in record speed. It burned all the day down and made him feel better in a really weird way. Simon looked down at his cup and had to admit that it was pretty freakin good coffee. He begrudgedly poured another cup with a scowl, sincerely hoping it was the coffee fairy who made it and not raphael. He turned around to go get his phone to do something really stupid like go text Raphael the eye roll emoji just to show he was in fact still angry when he spotted it. 

A little setup that included all the comics from the current runs Simon’s been reading he hadn’t had the chance to buy yet, a bag that was visibly from his favorite bagel shop on the other side of town with a note attached to it, that pack of guitar picks that had dad jokes written on them Simon had laughed at a week ago with Raph, a bottle of tylenol and money taped to a chinese take out menu. Simon stared at it for a minute like it was a wild animal that sat on his counter. He aproached it slowly, opened the bag to find a still warm bagel stock piled filled with cream cheese. He took four tylenol out of the bottle, drank it down with his coffee, took a big bite of his bagel and then took the note from the bag. 

_I was an asshole. Sorry. There's fresh coffee in the pot. Money for the takeout you're gonna want in an hour. Only take two tylenol, your head doesn't actually hurt that bad. -Raphael._

Simon leaned against the counter and bit into his bagel as he turned the note in his hand. He traced the words written in neat, small handwriting and wondered why exactly his heart skipped a beat everytime he read Raphael's name at the bottom of the page. 

**THE DAY OF THE COFFEE HOUSE EPIPHANY.**

“That’ll be 5.78$.” Said the girl with a sunny smile from behind the register. 

Simon gave her six dollars and waved off the change, too busy on getting the hot, chocolatey flakey goodness into his hands. He smiled at Clary when he joined her at their table, sighing as he sat down. He unwrapped his pastry slowly like he was unswaddling a baby. One bite into it, he closed his eyes and made a sound he didn’t even know he was capable of making. The people the next table over turned and looked at him. He waved awkwardly and looked back at Clary who was giving him a withering look. 

“So.” She started. 

“So.” Simon prompted back. 

”Hows….Raphael doing?” 

Simon groaned and put his beautiful angel down. “Clary, who told you we was fighting?” 

“Don’t be mad,” Clary said in the voice that garunteed Simon was gonna be mad. “Jace told me. He’s friends with that dude you and Raphael went out with-” 

“The one with the sparkly nails and really good eyeliner?” 

“What? No. He’s friend with Alec. Alec told him you guys had some kinda disagreement and Jace told me because, y’know, he was worried for you-” 

Simon snorted. “Yeah, I’m sure he was just all up in arms about me and my roommates fight.” 

“Yikes.” Clary made a face from behind her coffee mug.“You’re only calling him your roommate? Is it that bad?” 

“What do you mean? I Always call him my roommate.” 

“Dude, no you don’t. You call him Raph or Raphie or Raphael with extra ‘el’. You stopped calling him your roommate after your third date.” Clary rolled her eyes, her own way of saying Duh without saying it outloud. 

Simon laughed and picked up his pastry and taking a bite out of it. “Ha ha, very funny, me and Raph are dating. So mature.” 

Clary paused. “Oh god. Did you guys break up? I didn’t think it was that serious-” 

“Clary, no. I-I’m not, I’m not dating Raphael. We’re not, like, together. He’s just my friend.” Simon took another bite, rolling his eyes. “I think I would know.” “SImon. You have designated movie nights. Ninety Nine percent of the time you share a bed at night. You guys cuddle, all day,every single day. You eat every meal together. You guys bicker. He introduced you to his friends. You introduced him to your friends. And your Mom. Becky thinks you’re dating, too. You know his favorite type of toothpaste. He knows your favorite movie. You’re starting learning Spanish again for him. You guys are dating.” 

“I’ve _always_ spoke spanish-” 

”Simon,” Clary said with a final tone to her voice and her no-bullshit gaze cutting into him. “You stopped learning when your dad died. Before Raphael I haven't heard you speak a full sentence in anything besides English and Klingon since you was ten.” 

There was a long, bloated silence between them for a moment where Simon just stared at Clary like she sprouted another head. p> “Holy _shit,_ ” Simon open mouth gaped at Clary and felt the pastry fall out of his mouths little. “Holy, shit.” 

Clary took a sip from her coffee before putting it back down, her face slipping from confused to serious. “Simon. Are you serious? You didn’t know?” 

Simon sputtered, what was left of his fancy snack flying everywhere from his mouth. Of _course_ , the one time he decides to spend money it gets wasted. “Clary. Oh my god. Clary, I’m dating Raphael.” 

Yeah,” Clary agreed. “You’re dating Raphael.” 

*** 

Simon kicked open the door to his dorm, breathing heavy from running a solid two miles to his room. Raphael sat on his bed wearing sweatpants and a hoodie looking like a ruffled kitten with a laptop balancing on his knees. He jumped up immediately when Simon crashed through the door, his computer flung someone on the bed. “Simon, you idiot. Where's your inhaler?” Raphael started patting Simons pockets who was still desperately trying to get air down his throat. He turned away when he found nothing but a receipt for face wash and a crumpled milky way wrapper in his pocket and went instantly to the drawer next to his bed. Second one down, to the left side. Raphael knew exactly where he kept his inhaler. 

Oh god, they were _so_ dating. 

Instead of wasting time handing it to Simon; Raphael just put it between his lips carefully and told him to breathe in slowly and pumped once. Simon waved him off and took the inhaler in his own hand and took two more pumps before his lungs started working. “Raph,” Simon said between short gasps of air. “Are we dating?” 

Raphael froze. “What?” He asked slowly, meticulously. Simon started pacing the small space in front of Raphael. 

“Oh, you know, it's just, you know where my inhaler is and we go on dates that aren't dates and we have movie night? We touch each other a lot which is weird cause I don’t think you touch a lot of people a lot and you don’t let a lot of people touch you? I was thinking about it too, like, why else would you care if that guy hit on me and come to think of it Alec and Magnus are together so was that like, a double date? Does that count as a double date? And, and, it's not just that stuff, like. I think about- you know, your eyes and stuff a lot all the time and you’re so, _good._ Face-Wise, I mean, and personality wise! And body wise. Thats creepy, isnt it? I don't know. I mean, I’d have to be really dumb not to notice or like blind and I don’t know, I think I might sort’ve like you more than a friend? And like, okay, so, the gifts after a fight is such a married couple thing and I don't know I think we’ve been dating and oh _god,_ Raphael, please shut me up.” 

Simon searched Raphael's shell-shocked face for literally anything but straight confusion and came up empty handed. He paused his pacing and put his hands on Raphael's shoulders, looking into his eyes. “Raphael-” 

“Don’t.” Raphael said. “Just, [shut up,] Sì?” He grabbed Simon's shirt, and pulled him close. Close enough for their bodies to be touching nearly everywhere, close enough for them to share the same air, close enough that Simon could count each line on Raphael's lips. “Sì?” 

“Sì.” Simon agreed with a croak in his voice. 

Raphael leaned in and barely pressed his lips against Simon's; just a barely there brush that sent electricity firing off through his body. Simon carded a hand through Raphael's hair and let out a jagged, uneven breath. “Do you want to date me?”Simon asks against Raphael's lips; murmuring quietly like he was scared he’d break the moment. 

“Yeah.” Raphael nodded. “I do.” 

There kiss turned into something more real then; Simon's glasses bumping up between their faces and the taste of whatever sour candy Raphael had been eating. Sour candy was his favorite. Simon knows because he knows almost everything about Raphael. Because he’s been dating Raphael for months. Because they were a couple. The thought warmed Simons whole body; settling over his mind in a happy haze that reached down his spine. If his hands wasn't grabbing Raphael's hair proving he was still solid and they were still kissing he would have thought he melted into the floor. 

It was worth losing the pastry.


End file.
